<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if all eyes were on us by yutamatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203800">if all eyes were on us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic'>yutamatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, lowkey mirror sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here? In the bathroom of our corporate building?” Donghyuck asks, almost in disbelief. “People can come in-“</p><p>“I’m sure,” Mark interrupts. The tips of his ears flush red, suddenly, and his cheeks too. He’s so fucking cute. </p><p>“Damn,” Donghyuck backs them up until Mark’s lower back hits the counter of the sinks. “I didn’t know you were such an <i>exhibitionist.”</i></p><p>written for kinktober day 26: public sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if all eyes were on us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im back with more kinktober shit haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuck,”</p><p>The word bounces off the bathroom walls, and echoes in Donghyuck’s ears for a moment. He can hear other sounds too - voices, footsteps and high heels against polished tiles and distant clinks of glasses. There’s only a hallway between them and where the party’s going on, and Mark says his name again, tugging on Donghyuck’s tie.</p><p>“This is why you called me to the bathroom?” Donghyuck asks against Mark’s lips. “You seriously couldn’t wait until this was over?”</p><p>Mark shuts him up with another bruising kiss, teeth catching onto Donghyuck’s bottom lip. “You just,” he starts, breathless already. “look really good, that’s all.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts. “I look good all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah but,” Mark pauses. He takes a breath, fingers pulling at Donghyuck’s collar so his tie gets loose. “I really want you right now.”</p><p>“Here? In the bathroom of our corporate building?” Donghyuck asks, almost in disbelief. “People can come in-“</p><p>“I’m sure,” Mark interrupts. The tips of his ears flush red, suddenly, and his cheeks too. He’s so fucking cute. </p><p>“Damn,” Donghyuck backs them up until Mark’s lower back hits the counter of the sinks. “I didn’t know you were such an <i>exhibitionist.”</i></p><p>Mark shudders against him. “Hurry up,” he murmurs, finally undoing Donghyuck’s tie. “I want you to bend me over the sink.” </p><p>Donghyuck groans, sparks of arousal shooting up his spine at those words. “Unbutton your shirt then,” he whispers.</p><p>Mark makes quick work of it - his tie is off and his dress shirt slips from his shoulders, awkwardly bunching up at his elbows. Donghyuck brushes his lips down his neck, across his collarbones, wishing they had more time so he could mark up the skin.</p><p>But they don’t, so Donghyuck presses his tongue flat to Mark’s nipple, feels it get hard under his tongue, and Mark <i>whines</i>, the sound resonating off the walls again. </p><p>“You gotta be quiet,” he says against Mark’s sternum. “Or do you want everyone to know what’s going on here?”</p><p>Mark shudders again, whole body shaking against Donghyuck’s. Another whine falls from his swollen lips, face flushed, and he grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and pulls it towards the tent in his pants. </p><p>Maybe Mark’s thought about this before. They’ve been working here for a while, and it’s good pay, and the bathrooms are nice and always clean. Maybe he wanted to do this since then, fantasized about it for months on end. </p><p>Donghyuck smiles at the thought, teeth dragging against Mark’s shoulder as he palms at his clothed erection. </p><p>“Come on,” Mark mumbles, hands tugging at Donghyuck’s hair. “We don’t have all night.”</p><p>They don’t, Donghyuck is reminded, and there’s people out there, and they could be caught any second now. That only sends electricity up his spine - it’s thrilling in an absurd way, to fuck Mark in a very public place and to like the risk of being seen like this-</p><p>“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck says under his breath. “Do you have lube?”</p><p>“Right back pocket.”</p><p>Of course he does. </p><p>Donghyuck reaches under Mark’s shirt, fingers pressing into each dip of his spine until he reaches his ass. He slips his hand into the pocket, successfully retrieves the lube but not without squeezing Mark’s ass.</p><p>Mark yelps, jolting forward, and Donghyuck grins against his jawline. </p><p>He gets Mark’s pants and underwear down in one hard pull, steps back so Mark can shimmy them off his ankles. He hitches one of Mark’s legs around his waist so he can see easier, and he slots a finger in between Mark’s cheeks and feeling for his entrance.</p><p>“Don’t tease,” Mark’s hands claw at Donghyuck’s arms, fingers digging into the fabric of his dress shirt. “Get on with it already.”</p><p>Donghyuck pushes his finger in, mutters an “impatient” against the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark immediately reacts - arches into the touch and moans through his teeth, biting onto his lip to keep quiet. It’s cute, his effort to suppress his moans and whines and cries, even though Donghyuck knows all he wants to do is scream.</p><p>“More,” he pushes his ass down, trying to find the angle that’ll give him the most pleasure. Donghyuck gently nips at Mark’s earlobe as he pushes in his middle finger. </p><p>Mark mewls, burying his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder to muffle the sound. He’s shaking, so affected by just the fingering alone, his hands curling into Donghyuck’s sleeves, pulling so hard on the fabric it makes those ugly stretching noises. </p><p>Donghyuck can’t bring himself to care, not when he adds another finger and Mark whines, loud and high, and he has to surge forward and shut him up with a kiss. </p><p>His fingers brushes up Mark’s prostate, and Mark clenches around them, moaning into Donghyuck’s mouth. He arches even more, squirming and grinding down against Donghyuck’s fingers. </p><p>“‘m ready,” Mark mutters through a couple breaths. “Come on Hyuck, I need you so bad.”</p><p>Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and lets Mark turn around to lay his front onto the counter space between two of the sinks, cheek against the granite. </p><p>He looks good like this, Donghyuck thinks,<br/>
as he unbuckles his belt. Bent over and pliant, ass out and lube dripping down his thighs, and that mixed with the sounds of distant conversations and footsteps, has Donghyuck’s dick twitching painfully in his pants.</p><p>He finally gets his pants off, doesn’t care that they’re pooling at his ankles as he smears the remainder of the lube from the packet onto his dick.</p><p>He presses the head to Mark’s rim and pushes in, his mouth falling open in a moan. It’s overwhelming, Mark’s so warm and wet and so fucking <i>tight</i> despite the preparation. It makes his head spin a little - he can still hear the noise of the party outside, Mark’s soft moans and pleads mixing with it, and all of it turns him on more than he would like to admit.</p><p>“Oh god,” Mark nearly cries, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. “Fuck me, I can’t wait anymore-“ </p><p>Donghyuck pulls out almost all the way before he slams back in, the force enough to push Mark further up the counter. It knocks the air of him, and he gasps something like Donghyuck’s name through a broken whine, burying his face into the crook of his elbow to muffle more sounds. </p><p>They build a rhythm, not too fast but not awfully slow or gentle either. Mark’s knees give at times, but Donghyuck yanks him up, nails digging into Mark’s hips so hard they break into the skin. </p><p>Mark reaches between his legs to wrap his hand around his own cock, strokes himself clumsily, and Donghyuck lets him - he doesn’t have time to get all dominant and shit, raise an eyebrow and say “did you ask permission?” in that voice he knows wracks a shiver up Mark’s entire body, because <i>fuck</i> he’s losing it too. </p><p>But he does trail a hand up Mark’s back, traces the sweaty skin before he grabs Mark’s hair, tugging hard enough to get him to lift his head, but not enough to hurt. </p><p>He pulls Mark up so his back presses flush against his chest. “Look at you,” he whispers, his hand that was in Mark’s hair now moving in front of him, fingers tapping at Mark’s bottom lip.</p><p>Mark’s mouth falls open, licks around his fingertips before they’re pushed inside, sucking on the fingers like it was Donghyuck’s dick instead. </p><p>“So fucking wrecked,” Donghyuck mouthes at his shoulder. “You’d like it if people were watching us, hm?” </p><p>Mark’s hips buck suddenly, hand stuttering in his strokes. He moans around Donghyuck’s fingers, eyes half lidded as he stares back at Donghyuck through the mirror. </p><p>“So that’s why you planned this, huh?” Donghyuck smirks against Mark’s neck, quickening this thrusts. “You dirty boy.” </p><p>He removes his fingers from Mark’s mouth, only to have him moan loudly the moment they’re out. </p><p>“Hyuck,” Mark is saying under his breath like a mantra, propping his forearm onto the counter, the other still working on his dick. </p><p>“If I fucked you out in the open, in front of our co workers in the other room, you’d get off so quickly, wouldn’t you?” Donghyuck thrusts hard, and Mark’s arm collapses, torso falling flat against the counter again.</p><p>“Yes,” Mark breathes out. “Fuck, yes, I would-“</p><p>He’s cut off by his own moan, body slamming against the edge of the counter as he comes all over his hand, some getting onto the floor.  Donghyuck keeps going, but just barely, thrusts erratic and losing rhythm as he chases his own high. </p><p>He’s coherent enough to pull out before his orgasm, coming onto Mark’s back instead of inside him, because that’ll be a pain to clean up. Mark whines from the overstimulation, face pressed into his arms. </p><p>They take a moment to catch their breaths, and everything starts to come back to Donghyuck, piece by piece. First he registers they’re in their corporate office’s public bathroom, second, their clothes are on the floor, and third, there’s talking outside. </p><p>“Fuck,” he mutters, grabbing some paper towels and wiping his cum off of Mark’s back quickly. Mark lays there for a few more moments, then he lifts his head, slowly, blinking.</p><p>“Did we really just do that?” he asks, and Donghyuck stops in the middle of pulling up his pants.</p><p>“Yeah?” he replies. </p><p>Mark stares at him, and then his cheeks start to redden, averting his gaze to the side. “I’ve been wanting to for so long.” he confesses in a mumble as he reaches down to pick up his clothes.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask?” Donghyuck finishes dressing himself, walking over to help Mark. </p><p>Mark shrugs, still not making eye contact.<br/>
“Just didn’t think you would like it.”</p><p>Donghyuck pauses in buttoning Mark’s shirt up. “Oh Mark,” he laughs. “You have no idea.” </p><p>“What? You liked it?” Mark’s voice cracks at the end of the question. </p><p>Donghyuck just smiles as he grabs Mark’s tie. “I just think we should do this again,” he says simply. “But with an audience next time.”</p><p>Mark gets even more red, if possible, and he chokes on his spit before he squeaks out a tiny “okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry the end was kinda rushed</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yutamatic">twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>